


An Inheritance of the Heart

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [23]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: On Father’s Day, with Sean’s encouragement, Elijah decides to reach out to his father.





	An Inheritance of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dad).



> Written for Father's Day 2018. This is dedicated to my father, who wasn't as perfect as Sean's dad, but he was always there for us.

At least three separate times on the afternoon of Father’s Day, Sean saw Elijah staring at the cell phone on the kitchen table, as if he was trying to remember how it worked. And each time he saw it, Sean bit his tongue to stop himself from suggesting that Elijah consider calling his father.

[ ](https://imgur.com/7ErrMsL)

As difficult a day Mother’s Day was for Elijah, Sean knew that Father’s Day was even harder for him. Being estranged from the man who had given him life had to made him feel worse than if his father had died, and hearing Sean’s long, happy conversation with his own father via Skype that morning couldn’t have helped. He and John had always had a loving relationship, one he was truly grateful for, and though he had no reason to, Sean sometimes felt guilty about displaying that fatherly affection in front of Elijah. Despite the fact that he knew Elijah didn’t begrudge him his closeness with his father, each time they spoke within earshot of him, either on the phone or online via Skype, Sean couldn’t help feeling as if he was flaunting that relationship in front of Elijah.

Sean had heard the horror stories when Elijah had first come into his life. Warren Wood had been both verbally and physically abusive to his son, wielding religion like a club, and following up the threat of hellfire and brimstone with his fists, all because his younger son was gay. And as if his father’s brutality hadn’t already scarred him, Elijah had gotten involved with an older man whose loving attention had gradually turned to controlling behavior, and eventually, to physical violence.

By rights, Elijah was better off without either of them in his life, but knowing he had a father who didn’t care what happened to him had to hurt. Surely Hannah had told her father that she’d been in touch with Elijah, maybe even told him about his son’s new life, if not where he was living, then at least that he’d found love with Sean, but if she had, the man had made no attempt to contact him. Sean wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it was awfully hard to feel anything but contempt for the man who had treated his own flesh and blood so brutally. Maybe it was his positive outlook on life, or his desire for everyone to have the close family relationship he enjoyed, but despite what Sean knew about Elijah’s father, the urge to suggest Elijah call him was still there.

As if in response to the suggestion Sean had yet to speak aloud, Elijah suddenly asked, “Is it crazy that I’m thinking about calling my father today and wishing him a happy Father’s Day?”

“It’s not crazy to think of calling your father on Father’s Day.”

“Not for someone like you, who has a father he loves and who loves him. And your father doesn’t just love you, he’s proud of you, the way a father should be.” Elijah picked up the phone and held it. “When I heard you two on Skype this morning I thought, that’s how it’s supposed to be between a father and son, and then I wondered, why the fuck can’t I have with my father what Sean has with his?”

Sean wished he could help Elijah the way he had on Mother’s Day. The planting of a rose bush, and designating a place where he could go in lieu of a visit to his mother’s grave had been a comfort to Elijah, but a stern and disapproving father, one who had willingly erased his son from his life, wasn’t something Sean could fix with roses and a wooden plaque.

“Maybe you can,” Sean said. “Your mother’s gone, but your father is still alive.”

“He’s still alive,” Elijah repeated, “but I’m dead, at least to him. After I moved in with Pedar, it was as if I didn’t exist for him anymore.”

“Things could have changed,” Sean offered. “You haven’t spoken to him in how long?”

“Almost four years,” Elijah supplied.

“That’s a long time. It’s possible he’d welcome a call after all this time.”

Elijah considered. “I suppose,” he said, “but Hannah never mentioned him wanting to talk to me. If he had, she would have told me, don’t you think?”

“Maybe she wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it because he’s expecting you to make the first move.”

Elijah gave a short laugh. “That would be just like him. Calling me would be like admitting he was wrong, and there’s no way he’d do that.” He frowned. “Do _you_ think I should call him, Sean?”

“I can’t tell you what to do, Elijah.”

“I know.” Elijah ran the fingers of both hands through his already tousled hair, and now the softness Sean couldn’t resist running his own fingers through while Elijah slept beside him looked like a severe case of bed head. “I can’t believe I’m even thinking about it,” Elijah said, clearly conflicted.

He’d been all for Elijah reaching out to his father in theory, but now that it was a possibility, Sean wasn’t sure it was a good idea. What if things hadn’t changed? His father might be just as righteous as before, just as unyielding, and if that were the case, Elijah would be hurt again, the last thing Sean wanted, so he suggested, “Give yourself a little more time to think about it before you make a final decision.” He put his hands on Elijah’s shoulders. “There’s no rush. I know today is Father’s Day, but you don’t need a holiday to reconnect. If you really want to reach out to your father, you can call him any time.”

“I think today being Father’s Day, it’s the best time to try this,” Elijah said, forcing a smile, “and if I put it off too long, I’ll lose my nerve.”

Hoping for the best, and trying to ignore his nagging doubts, Sean asked, “Do you want to Skype with him?”

“Fuck no,” Elijah said with a visible shudder. “It will be tough enough just talking to him, hearing his voice. I’m not ready to see that disapproving look on his face. I’ll stick with the phone for now.”

Sean nodded. “If you feel more comfortable making a phone call, then that’s what you should do.” When Elijah picked up the cell phone, Sean turned toward the front door, saying, “I’ll go out in the garden, give you some privacy.”

Elijah reached out and took Sean’s arm. “Please stay, Sean,” he implored. “I don’t think I can do this without you here with me.”

“If you’re sure, then of course I’ll stay.”

“I’m sure,” Elijah told him, and entered his father’s number. After what had to be at least two rings, Elijah said, “Happy Father’s Day, Dad. It’s me, Elijah.” He held the phone to his ear for another minute or so, then pressed the end button and lowered it to his side.

After Elijah had disconnected the call, Sean let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “What did he say?” he asked anxiously.

“Nothing,” Elijah replied. “I’d barely gotten my name out when he hung up on me.”

Sean’s heart sank. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Elijah said tonelessly, “and at least now I know.”

Sean agreed that it had been a mistake. He didn’t say so, but he did blame himself for the part he’d played in it, subconsciously encouraging Elijah to make the call, then urging him on once he’d mentioned he was considering it. If he thought it would do any good, Sean would have picked up the phone, hit redial, and blasted Warren Wood for being such a bastard.

Not knowing what else to do, Sean enfolded Elijah in his arms. He could feel the tension in his young lover’s body as he held Elijah. Sean thought he might cry, but Elijah’s eyes were dry. After a few minutes, Elijah pulled out of Sean’s embrace. He went to his desk, put down the cell phone, and picked up his portable CD player. Without a word, he went outside. When Sean opened the front door to see where he’d gone, he saw that Elijah was sitting on the porch steps. He was wearing his headphones, but his body wasn’t moving in time with the music the way it normally did, making Sean suspect that Elijah wasn’t listening to anything, just using the headphones as a prop so he wouldn’t have to talk to him. That was unlike Elijah, but Sean had never seen him as hurt as he was today. He’d tried to hide it, tried to act as if it didn’t matter, but Sean knew better. He resisted the urge to join him on the steps. If Elijah needed some time by himself, he would give it to him.

Alone in the cabin, Sean went to Elijah’s desk and picked up the discarded cell phone, then as he’d often done in his youth when he had a problem, felt lost and needed advice, he reached out to his father.

“Hi Dad,” he began, the tightness in his chest loosening as soon as he heard his father’s voice on the other end of the line.

“I didn’t expect to hear from you again today, Sean,” John said, a hint of worry in his voice. “Is something wrong, son?”

Sean knew it would be easy to just let it all out, to share his troubles with the man who had always been there to listen, and who always knew the right thing to do.

_Yes, Dad, something’s terribly wrong. I encouraged Elijah to call his father today and the son of a bitch hung up on him as if he was a wrong number. Now the man I love is hurting and I don’t know how to make it better. What do I do, Dad?_

But Sean didn’t say any of that. Instead, he said, “No, Dad, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“I like hearing your voice, too, Sean," John replied, obviously relieved. “I’m always happy to hear from one of my boys, but if you ever do have a problem you want to talk about, I’m always here for you. You can call me any time, day or night. You know that, don’t you, son?”

Sean knew, but it was comforting to hear. “I do, and I love you for it. Enjoy the rest of your day, Dad.”

After he replaced the phone on Elijah's desk, Sean went outside. Elijah was still sitting on the steps, still wearing his headphones. Sean sat down beside him, and wasn’t offended when Elijah didn’t acknowledge his presence.

If Elijah wasn’t ready to talk yet, that was okay. He’d just sit there with him until he was, even if it took all night. No matter what Elijah needed, or when he needed it, Sean would be there for him. It was what you did when you loved someone.

A few minutes passed in silence, and then Elijah slid off his headphones, hanging them around his neck. He shifted close enough so he could rest his head against his lover’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for walking out like that,” he began.

Sean leaned down to press his lips to Elijah’s temple. “You were upset.”

“That’s no excuse,” Elijah replied, “especially when it’s my own fault.”

“How is it your fault?” Sean asked.

“For being stupid enough to think he might have changed, that things could be different now.”

“Well it’s his loss,” Sean told him, falling back on the old cliché.

Elijah nodded. “Sure,” he agreed, though it was obvious he didn’t believe it. “I wanted to give him another chance, but calling him was a mistake, one I won’t make again.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t turn out the way you hoped,” Sean told him. “Are you all right?”

Elijah lifted his head from Sean’s shoulder and met his eyes. “I’m fine.” At Sean’s skeptical look he said, “No, really. You don’t have to worry about me. I’m no worse off than I was before, maybe even a little better. Thanks to you, I now have a place where I can go to talk things over with my Mom.”

Sean said, “I’m glad you can still feel close to your mother, but if you ever need some fatherly guidance, my Dad is just a phone call away.”

“You mean that, don’t you?” Elijah asked.

“About my father?” Sean questioned. “Sure.”

“No, I mean about being willing to share him with me.”

Sean looked surprised. “It’s not something I have any control over, Elijah. The minute I told him I loved you, that we were going to build a life together, you became one of his sons, no different from Mac and me. Even though Dad hasn’t met you yet, I can tell he already loves you, and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for someone he loves.”

Even through only the few phone conversations they’d had, Elijah was sure he already loved John, too. If the ability to love was hereditary, Sean truly was his father’s son. But if heredity did play a part, did that mean his own father’s inability to love had been passed down to him? Looking at Sean, Elijah immediately dismissed the notion because his heart was filled with love for the man who sat beside him. He smiled and took Sean’s hand. “Now I know how you came by all that love you have to give.”

Sean smiled back. “I think of it as an inheritance of the heart,” he said, “the most precious thing my Dad ever gave me.”

Once they were back inside, Elijah asked, “Do you think John would mind if I called him right now, just to say hi?”

“I think he’d love hearing from one of his boys,” Sean said. “It is Father’s Day after all.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/KADhhUb)


End file.
